


Passing of the Torch

by detrevniwrit



Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: AC Revelations end spoilers, Assassin's Creed Revelations, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-18
Updated: 2013-02-18
Packaged: 2017-11-29 17:20:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/689508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/detrevniwrit/pseuds/detrevniwrit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He doesn't notice the torch in his hands until he's handing it over.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Passing of the Torch

**Author's Note:**

> "When I was a young man, I had liberty, but I did not see it; I had time, but I did not know it; and I had love, but I did not feel it." -Ezio, Final Speech, AC Embers

A silence tightened in Ezio's chest as his hand hovered, bathed in light. He'd long been reaching for it as if he were grasping for a precipice to hold to, for a torch beneath his hand---things would so much easier, harder, with it around. But quiet settled throughout the library from the presence at his back, and Ezio's hand eventually fell away. 

"Desmond," he murmured.

His hand grasped his forearm, slipped Leonardo's bracer off. 'I am not a man of violence,'  he recalled half-ruefully, half-fondly. He tugged off the other bracer and gently tipped them both onto the floor, along with his sword; felt the weight of his second skin then, the sweet and utter relief as it left his body.

He felt his years gentle a little in the presence of the library and the chair behind him, and felt ready; ready for stillness; intimacy, and warmth. He could afford it now, the waiting; he could afford Sofia, and their time together.

So they would take it.

"I know that you're listening," Ezio began, and Desmond took his hand.

**Author's Note:**

> I thought to write a take on Ezio's last (and first, at one point) interaction with Desmond.  
> I wrote some more Leonardo in it because, well, his absence in Revelations hurt like a bastard and I regretted that his death scene wasn't included in it.


End file.
